


Text Me

by huntinghunter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Break Dance AU, Cinderella AU, F/M, Texting, masquerade au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntinghunter/pseuds/huntinghunter
Summary: In which Chat Noir got Ladybug’s phone number. I had seen a lot of Cinderella/Masquerade AU’s and break dance AU’s and I loved them so much I added them in here too. Also, I want to point out that I’m writing this in 3rd person, and I always write in 1st so this is very weird for me and I’m kind of uncomfortable with it. I’m sorry if it seems confusing at times, and you can kinda tell when you’re seeing it from Adrien’s POV or Mari’s POV. Also, some parts in the story I’ll stop referring to Mari as herself and refer to her as Ladybug when it’s still sort of in her POV but that’s just because she’s transformed, same with Adrien. Just wanted to clear that up and stuff. (I do want to add that I aged them up to at least 18-19).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to excuse any grammar you find! I try my best to catch everything when I reread my work but I end up still missing some. I love constructive criticism and love hearing what people think of my work! I do want to warn those who start reading that I am working on like two other fanfics at the same time as this one so posting may take a little while. Anywho, I'll stop bickering ^^ Hope you like it!! (I also apologize for this being really freaking short) 
> 
> Loves ~~

Adrien paces his room with his phone in hand and his other lazily drying his hair with a white fluffy towel. He checks his phone for the billionth time that night, waiting for a certain someone to text him. That certain someone being his Lady. The night before he had somehow convinced Ladybug to give him her number, which she had reluctantly agreed to on the condition he’d slow down with the puns. He had texted her an hour ago, just a simple ‘Hello’ to try and start a conversation, yet she hasn’t answered. Adrien manages to drop his phone onto his bed, walking away from it to sit on his spiny chair in front of his computer, lazily setting the towel down on the back of the chair. He jiggles his mouse, the screens lighting up to show his mother’s face smiling at him. He smiles back at her, bringing two fingers to his lips and kissing them before putting those same fingers on his mother’s forehead. Plagg flies over and lands on Adrien’s shoulder, giving the boy a sad look. Adrien simply smiles at the cat kwami barely hearing the soft ding of his phone. His head whips towards his bed, seeing his phone lit up on the covers. Plagg gets thrown from Adrien’s shoulder as Adrien shoots up from his chair and launches for his bed, grasping onto his phone. His face brightens considerably seeing Ladybug’s contact name on his screen. He hurriedly unlocks it, a mumbling angry Plagg coming to rest back on his shoulder to see who the text is from.

**Hi Chat.** Is her simply reply. Adrien can work with this. He’s Chat Noir, he’s smooth, he’s suave. 

**How are you tonight M’Lady?** Adrien types quickly hitting the send button with so much force he drops his phone back onto the covers. Plagg chuckles at the display,  _ young love,  _ he chalks it up to be.

**I’m alright, but tired. I’ve been swamped with homework and I just got done.** Adrien glances at the time on the top of his screen. 11:24 pm. Wow, his Lady was working for awhile.

**Now that you’re done you can get changed into some Chat Noir pj’s and catch some z’s.** Only a few seconds pass before Ladybug replies.

**And why would I have Chat Noir pajamas?** Adrien chuckles, sliding backwards and off his bed to walk back to his spinny chair. He once again jiggles his mouse to light up the computer screens which in turn somewhat brightens his darkened room. He opens his camera and flips it around, carefully angling it down so his face doesn’t show, only his lips. 

Marinette switches off her lamp for the night after changing briefly into some pajamas, yawning sleepily from a day’s work. She gently picks up a sleeping Tikki and carries the little kwami up to bed. Marinette gently lays Tikki on her cat pillow head before flopping down onto her covers hearing two dings from her phone.  _ Two? _ She questions having to angle her body in a weird slant to reach her phone from her short’s pocket. She unlocks her phone and immediately has to cover her mouth to stop the laughter that threatens to burst out. On her phone screen is a very poorly lit but clear picture of Chat in civilian clothes. Well...more like a red and black polka dot shirt with matching sweatpants. He has the most cheeky grin on his face, that she can see, and the other arm tucked behind his head to do the best to pose on a black chair.  _ Show off. _ She can’t help a few giggles escape as she read the text accompanying the picture.

**The same reason why I have Ladybug pj’s, because they’re claw-some.** Marinette rolls her eyes at his horrible pun but shuffles off her bed, careful not to wake Tikki as she climbs down the steps and goes straight for her closet. Adrien ignores the comments from Plagg at his picture and goes to turn off his computers to snuggle under his covers for the night. Plagg flies behind him and they both settle on Adrien’s bed, letting the soft silk blankets slowly lull them to sleep. Two dings has Adrien jumping slightly against his mattress, and he reaches for his phone resting on his pillows. He unlocks it and instantly his face turns a bright red as his eyes land on a picture sent from his Lady. It shows her lying ( _ oh god lying _ ) on what seems to be her pink comforter ( _ she’s freaking lying on her bed _ ) in a small black crop top with a neon green paw print across her chest ( _ oh god her stomach is showing _ ) and small ( _ too small)  _ black short shorts to match, with her face carefully angled out of the picture.  _ She actually has Chat Noir pj’s. _ Adrien’s stomach churns and he stops breathing as he continues to stare at his Lady in a suggestive looking pose with so much freaking  _ skin _ . He never sees much of her with her suit on, not even her hands. This, oh god THIS is a huge step up from her suit, and he likes it. He lets his eyes trail all over the picture, taking in all the creamy freckled skin that is showing, the wonderful way her clothes fit to her, and the color contrast of black against pale. Adrien shifts uncomfortably under his blankets, praying he wouldn’t have to get up at this hour to take a cold shower. He simply loses it at the text underneath her picture, laughing so loud he fears he woke up the whole house.

**Mew need to get new purr-ns Chat. Yours are getting old. But I su-paws you caught me, I do have Chat Noir pajamas.** His Lady made a pun! And not just one, but three! Adrien clutches his stomach as he continues to laugh, getting angry comments from Plagg at how he needs to shut up. Reduced to soft chuckles he types his response. 

Marinette slithers under her comforter, resting her head against her pillow ready for sleep to welcome her with open arms. However, a beep from her phone pulls her away from sleep though she doesn’t mind. 

**My Lady! I thought you hated my puns. However meow you’re making them?**

**I do hate them. Howev-furr I do believe they’re becoming contagious. And, as much as I would love to stay up and Chat with you all night, I need some sleep. Good night kitty.** Adrien’s smile slips once he realizes his Lady is going to bed so soon. Well, it is late but that doesn’t mean he wants her to go.

**Furr-well My Lady. Good night.** Marinette smiles at her phone, resting it on the bed next to her snuggling down and shuffling under her comforter until she’s snug enough to close her eyes. 

Adrien sets an alarm for tomorrow, or this morning since it’s past 12 am, and sets his phone on the bedside table. Adrien pulls his covers up to his chin, relaxing into the bed and letting sleep take over. 


	2. A Good Meow-rning to Ask

Marinette awakes to her alarm blaring in her ear and Tikki flying above her head practically begging for some cookies. Marinette can’t help but giggle at her kwami before slowly making her way down from her bed, taking the cold steps one at a time before sluggishly shuffling to her bathroom. Marinette takes a quick shower, before stepping out to wrap a pink fluffy towel around her. She towel dries her hair before quickly ripping a brush through it, styling it into her signature ponytails before brushing her teeth. With her toothbrush still in her mouth she picks out her clothes for today, walking up the steps to her bed to quickly grab her phone. Marinette is surprised to see a text message from Chat so early in the morning. A feeling begins to swell in her stomach, a feeling of being special and wanted because she was texted this early in the morning. She can’t help but smile at her phone, skipping back to her bathroom as she unlocks it and reads the text.

**Good meow-rning My Lady.** Marinette chuckles, rolling her eyes at the horrible pun. She gave the cat her phone number on the condition he’d stop with the puns, oh well. She finishes brushing her teeth and splashes some water on her face before she answers.

**Good meow-rning Chat.** Adrien practically launches for his phone when it dings loudly against the metal of his desk. Plagg can’t help but laugh at the human before stuffing his face with a slice of Camembert cheese. Adrien sighs dreamily, flopping onto his bed in a dramatic manner while clutching his phone to him. Nathalie knocks on Adrien’s door a few minutes later to tell him it is time for school, causing him to snap out of a small daydream about his Lady. Marinette doesn’t get an answer from the cat until she is on her short walk to the school. She is changing his contact name from  _ Chat Noir _ to  _ My Kitty _ . Marinette knows that if Alya sees her texting in class, no less a contact named  _ Chat Noir _ , she wouldn’t hear the end of it.

**I believe it is a crime to have kids wake up this purr-ly for school.** Marinette laughs as she walks into school, tucking her phone away as she hears her best friend call for her. Alya jogs over with a huge smile on her face, her boyfriend Nino right by her side with the same smile. Marinette looks at her two friends nervously, wondering what had gotten into the both of them. 

Adrien skips up the steps to school with a newfound happiness, even though his Lady hadn’t answered yet she is still texting him and that is good enough. Adrien spots his best friend and his best friend’s girlfriend cornering Marinette against one of the staircases. Adrien cautiously walks up to the small group, putting a hand on Nino’s shoulder to get his attention. Alya and Nino both say a quick hello to Adrien before pulling him to stand next to Marinette. Marinette in turn flushes a bright pink, stuttering some random words towards him before Alya swiftly cuts her off.

“You two have heard about the Masquerade Ball the Mayor is holding in honor of Ladybug and Chat Noir right?” Alya asks them, her voice raising in pitch due to excitement. Adrien and Marinette glance at each other before slowly shaking their heads. This is the first either of the two heroes have heard about the ball, and they try their best to be kept in the loop about these types of things. 

“Alya and I thought it would be nice if all of us could go together,” Nino states, winking at Marinette who flushes an even brighter red.  _ Like a double date _ . Think both Adrien and Marinette as they once again glance at each other before letting panic set in. Neither of them can go as their civilian selves if their alter egos had to be there! Adrien and Marinette both fumble around with their words to try and come up with a good enough excuse.

“I have a photo shoot then!” Adrien manages to shout out at the same time Marinette says; “I think I may be coming down with a cold!” Alya and Nino stare at their friends with odd looks before bursting out laughing. Marinette’s palms begin to sweat and Adrien can feel his legs wobble as they wait for the couple to calm down and tell them what’s so funny. 

“We haven’t even told you what day it was and you’re already making excuses,” Alya points out, patting Marinette on the head with a big grin. Marinette’s face goes pale as Nino continues to chuckle and nudge Adrien’s shoulder. 

“Come on you two, it’ll be a fun night for all of us. It’s in not this Saturday but next Saturday! It starts at 10 and goes until 2 in the morning. You better be there,” Nino says before whisking his girlfriend away to let the two panicking teens talk. 

“Marinette I-”

“Adrien I-” They both blush and Marinette can’t help but shuffle on her feet in embarrassment. 

“You first.” 

“Oh-oh no, by-by all means you-you can go first A-Adrien.” 

“Alright…” Adrien drops his eyes to the floor, nervously scratching the back of his head. “As much as I would love to attend I really don’t think I can.” Marinette’s heart drops, even though she knows she can’t attend as Marinette, it still saddened her that Adrien couldn’t either. 

“Th-that’s okay Adrien. I either can’t. I mean either can’t I!” Marinette groans as she stumbles over her words, feeling more flustered with each passing second. Adrien can’t help but laugh, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“With that settled, I’ll see you in class Marinette,” Adrien chuckles, before waving goodbye to her and speed walking to class. Once Adrien is safely out of sight, Marinette breaths easy, resting a hand on her chest to feel her heart beat rapidly against it. She was never washing her shoulder again. Once her heart rate is semi-normal she rushes to yank her phone from her jean’s pocket to text Chat.

**Did you know about the Masquerade Ball in our honor?** Adrien almost jumps ten feet in the air when he feels his phone vibrate against his outer thigh. He’s not used to getting texts during the day seeing as the only people who do talk to him on the phone are Nino, and on rare occasions, Nathalie. He reads the text before glancing at Nino and Alya, worrying about what they would do if they caught him texting Ladybug. He quickly changes her contact name to  _ LadyLove _ instead, since it is so different from  _ Ladybug _ . Once Adrien thinks he’s all clear, he texts her back.

**No My Lady, I just found out about it a few minutes ago. Why?** Marinette walks into the classroom with her phone in hand, plopping into her seat next to Alya. Marinette’s phone buzzes silently and she leans back in her seat to look under the table at her phone. She inwardly sighs at Chat’s response, kind of mad that neither of them knew until just a few minutes ago. How is it possible that Alya found out before Ladybug? Shaking her head clear of thoughts, she quickly responds to Chat before flipping her phone over and resting it on her leg. Alya notices this and gives her a questioning look, thankfully before she can open her mouth the teacher walks in.

**Because I only found out about it a few minutes ago as well, and I don’t know if I want to go or not.** By the time Adrien can check this message from his Lady it is already lunch break. 

He is barely able to keep a hold of his phone when Chloe comes out of nowhere and catches him in a suffocating hug. Her perfume fills his nose and makes him want to plug it, it isn’t that it smells bad it’s just too much. Her beloved hair is scratchy and wiry against Adrien’s cheek, probably due to all of the hairspray she uses. Adrien does his best to gently push Chloe away by her shoulders, missing her lips that pucker and try pushing onto his. He can’t help but breath in relief seeing his family’s car pull up next to the sidewalk. He knows he would usually act kind towards her, today he doesn’t want to deal with her. He just wants to answer Ladybug. Adrien detaches himself from Chloe’s perfectly manicured fingers and sprints towards the door, ignoring her complaints that call after him. Adrien pulls open the door and all but jumps into the car; the Gorilla giving him a questioning look in a stance that suggested he was just about to open the door for him, but instead closes it just as Chloe gets to the window. She angrily yells, her voice muffled by the glass between them, however Adrien pays no attention to her as he types a response to his Lady. 

**Why wouldn’t you want to go? This ball is in our honor. We kind of have too.** Tikki happily munches on a cookie as she watches Marinette do some AP Calc homework. To the little kwami, it is just numbers and shapes on a page that have no purpose to anything, though she would never tell that to Marinette. Said human throws her pencil down with an angry groan, rolling her shoulders to try and rid the kinks and knots. A ding from her phone has her body relaxing slightly, and she reaches across her papers and books for it, smiling happily as she reads the text from Chat. She leans back in her swivel chair deciding this would be a good time for a short break, even though she literally just started with her work.

**I know it is in our honor, however dances just aren’t my thing. That and what would I wear? Obviously I can’t go in my Ladybug suit, but that means I need to either find or make a good enough dress for the ball. Everyone will be looking at me, which means the dress will have to be perfect. That, and I just can’t dance.** By the time Marinette sends the message a frown has placed the smile she once wore. She kinda lied about her not being able to dance. She had taken ballet and gymnastics for a few years (which is why she is so flexible), and continued her learning experience by going to different classes here and there for any type of dance. But that doesn’t mean she has enough confidence to move in front of others like she was taught too. That and what happened the one time she actually went to a dance. The memories flow through her mind rapidly, like a horrific movie playing in front of her eyes. The dance was for school, and she had made a dress for this dance that had taken her weeks to finish. Marinette cringes at remembering being tripped by Chloe, the bottom of her dress tearing all the way up to her thigh, which caused her to lose her balance and topple over into the Principal that happened to be behind her. Both the Principal and Marinette fell onto the punch bowl, effectively drenching them in the red liquid. Marinette never went to a dance after that. She cringes again and rubs her eyes to try and rid them of the memories, placing her phone in her lap before attempting to continue with her homework, but another ding from her phone has her turning her attention away yet again.

**My Lady, I’m sure no matter what you wear everyone will envy you. There is no need to be so self conscious about your appearance. And I highly doubt you’re very bad at dancing, and if you are than it all depends on if you have a good partner to lead you. And speaking of good partners... Will mew accom-purr-ny me to the Ball?** Marinette’s face begins to slowly redden as her phone slips through her fingers. Chat just freaking...he just asked her...CHAT JUST ASKED HER TO THE BALL! Marinette always knew Chat had feelings for Ladybug, it was hard not to notice them, and after fighting Dark Cupid she felt a shift in her own feelings for the cat. However, that didn’t mean she just pushed all her feelings away for Adrien. 

Marinette buries her face in her hands as Tikki flew down to where Marinette’s phone had landed on the floor and read the text before giggling to herself. Marinette brings her knees to her chest, resting her feet right on the edge of her chair slowly spinning it as she rests her head on her knees. If she turns Chat down, then she’ll still have to face him for the next week, but if she agrees she has the same problem. Marinette frustratedly groans, deciding instead of answering the cat, she’d take as long as she could to ignore him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the crap title, I had no idea what else to call it XD Also, I must apologize again for any grammar mistakes you might find, I usually mix up my past and present tenses (I know I have to work on that) so if you see something in the wrong tense randomly throughout this chapter/story I'm so sorry. Not really much else to say I guess ^^ Hope you liked this chapter!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Loves ~~


	3. Almost

Adrien is more than restless throughout the rest of the day and decides he would walk home to calm his nerves. Ladybug hasn’t answered him since he asked her to the ball, and it’s disconcerting for the lack of better words. He’d see her tonight on patrol, but that’s even more worrying. Instead of rejecting him over text she’s going to do it in person. Adrien begins to freak himself out more than he should, and as soon as he gets home he takes a nice long relaxing hot shower to calm his nerves. 

Adrien walks out and paces his room, Plagg following and doing little to less than helping him. Adrien walks over to his windows in nothing but a towel around his waist, to watch the sun slowly setting. He can just ask his Lady again, instead of over text he can ask her tonight on patrol. Maybe that’s why she didn’t answer, because he asked her over text. It wasn’t the most preferred way to ask, it just happened. If he asks in person he can be as romantic as he wants to be. He can get a blanket, candles, romantic music, maybe a rose. With his mind set on this idea, Adrien hurriedly gets dressed and races out to search down Nathalie.

Marinette tries calming down with a long hot bubble bath when she gets home, with lit candles and tango music to release the tension in her muscles. But it does nothing to sooth her nerves. Before she leaves for patrol, Tikki scolds her for not answering Chat, saying she can’t just run away from him forever. Marinette knows this, she really does, she just doesn’t know how she wants to answer Chat. A part of her really wants to go, just for the kicks/giggles to see Chat in something other than his suit, but the other part of her is screaming it’s a horrible idea. Anything can happen at the Ball. She would have to make her own mask and she won’t have the security of knowing it’s fused with her skin. Someone could just come along and rip it off and then everyone would know who she is, including Chat. And, if she went with the cat, it might get his hopes up that she had the same feelings. She doesn’t want to lead the cat along thinking she likes him the same way. She likes Adrien, her heart belongs to the model, not Chat. With worries and doubts floating through Marinette’s head, she transforms feeling slightly better after running across the rooftops and swinging from her yo-yo. By the time she reaches the Eiffel tower, she feels just a little more relaxed as she lands on the old steel beams. Her brows furrow as she looks for Chat, not spotting his black silhouette among the dim lights of the tower. Confused and worried for her partner she immediately raises her yo-yo just in time to see a green call icon on the middle spot. Relief rushes through her as she pops open her yo-yo to see a very happy face of her cat. 

“My Lady! I apologize for not meeting at our usual spot. I thought we could change it up a bit, because I really want to tell you a secret,” Chat says with laughter weaved into his voice. Nervousness swells in Ladybug’s stomach as she opens her mouth to answer Chat.

“A secret?” Ladybug asks, barely above a whisper. Chat’s grin widens, if that is even possible because at this point since his lips are stretched from ear to ear.

“Come meet me at the Love Lock Bridge*,” Is Chat’s simply reply before he hangs up, no room for declining him nor convincing him to change his mind. 

Ladybug groans, anxiety having her stay grounded in the same spot for a few neverending minutes before she makes herself move. She throws her yo-yo in the direction of the bridge, barely seeing it off in the distance from her spot. Taking a deep breath, she tugs on her yo-yo, feeling the resistance pulling her off her feet. Here we go. Ladybug takes only a few minutes to get to Love Lock Bridge, instantly noticing the cat because of all the tiny candles around a red and black blanket with him leisurely sitting on. 

Chat’s ears perk up and a smile bursts out across his face as his Lady gracefully lands in front him. He tries pushing down his anxiety as he pats the blanket next to him, an invitation. Ladybug hesitates, this is all so weird and way too romantic. She doesn’t want to know where this is leading, she is afraid to turn the cat down if need be. Swallowing loudly she numbly takes a seat next to Chat, trying not to show him how nervous she really was. Chat picks up the single white rose that lay next to him, and holds it out for his Lady, whose eyes widen at the sight of it. She meets his gaze, stunned by how much love and affection shine in his crystal green cat eyes. She opens her mouth to turn down the rose but she stutters, her words dying in her mouth as Chat’s head tilts slightly to the side ( _ like a freaking kitty _ ). She feels heat rising on her cheeks, she tries her best not to show the cat how embarrassed she is as she gently takes the rose from his gloved claws. Chat grabs hold of her hand with his, tracing small circles with his thumb.

“C-Chat...Why am I here?” Ladybug stammers, moving to get her hand out of Chat’s hold but he uses both hands to keep hers in his grasp. 

“Ladybug, I...” Chat pauses, his cat ears slightly drooping as he jumbles his words to try and get them out right. “I needed to tell you a secret.” Chat’s smile returns, but instead of his regular flirty smirk, it’s a gentle and shy smile.

“What secret?” Ladybug squeaks out, embarrassed by how flustered she sounds. Chat slides a bit closer to his Lady, now only a few mere inches from her. Ladybug’s breath gets caught in her throat as one of Chat’s hands rests on her cheek, his claw tracing the edge of her mask.

“That I’m really quite nervous as to what I’m about to ask you.” Chat’s breath ghosts Ladybug’s lips and she guiltily flinches away, putting a comfortable distance between her face and Chat’s. He falters slightly, but this is a normal reaction from his Lady so he continues, trying not to let her action affect him very much. “Ladybug, it would mean the world to me if you’d be my date to the Ball.” 

Ladybug locks her eyes with the rose in her fingers, trying her best not to look at the cat’s pleading eyes. She knows she has to answer him sometime or later, and now he’s asked twice! It’s just for one night. One night of being the cat’s date can’t hurt. can it? Yes it can, it would be leading him on. She is his partner, nothing more than that, she can’t be more than that. She loves Adrien. But, going with him as a friend is different, maybe if she makes that clear... Ladybug takes in a long shaky breath, before lifting her eyes to meet Chat’s. There is a long agonizing silence that practically kills Chat until Ladybug finally opens her mouth to answer.

“It would be a pleasure to be your date to the ball Chat.” Chat’s face brightens considerably, and he can barely keep in his excitement. His Lady really agreed to being his date! After all this time, finally! 

“My Lady! You scared me! I was sure you would decline me for you didn’t answer before.” Ladybug giggles, leaning towards Chat with a flirtatious grin.

“Well, I had told you before I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go or not, so I took a while to think it over. But then, I thought, I could finally see you out of that suit. And, it might be fun to out dance you.” Ladybug rings the cat’s bell as she speaks, surprising Chat as his eyes flicker down to his bell before going back to hers. Chat then leans towards Ladybug, leaving only a few centimeters between their faces, matching her flirtatious grin with his own. Instead of moving away like she normally does, Ladybug stays put, going far enough as to bump their foreheads together. Chat’s cheeks redden, he was so sure she’d move away that he wasn’t ready for her to move closer. 

“If I knew you were so eager to see me out of my suit, I would’ve shown you a lot sooner and wooed you with my spectacular dance moves.” Ladybug giggles at Chat’s response, surprising the cat even more. This is a new side of his Lady, one where she will laugh and flirt openly with him ( _ he likes this side of her _ ). Their noses barely brush as Ladybug continues with her giggles, which die instantly when their eyes lock. Their soft breaths mingle with each other, the air between them getting stuffy and warm, neither one making a move to close the distance nor flinch away. Chat’s eyes flicker down to his Lady’s lips, which part slightly as she lets out a soft breath. He runs one of his claws down from the bottom of her mask to her lips, running a claw gently over her bottom lip. Ladybug blushes, her lips tingling from the contact and she tries shakily taking in a breath, her heart beating so loudly and rapidly she fears the cat can hear it. Chat takes a hold of Ladybug’s chin, tilting it slightly upwards as he leans in to capture his Lady’s lips. In a daze, Ladybug’s eyes flutter shut anticipating the kiss, but it never comes. 

“Chat?” She softly questions, blinking open her eyes to see the cat looking off towards the city, his ears twitching. 

Chat, angrily looks at the Eiffel tower with icy cold daggers, barely able to hear the destruction of a building. Out of all the nights that an akuma had to attack! He was so close to kissing his Lady and a freaking akuma had to ruin it. Chat feels like punching something but manages to push down his anger, if it is an akuma then he can’t be angry at whomever it is.  _ It’s not their fault _ , he has to remind himself. Ladybug opens her mouth to question the cat again but a bone chilling scream has them both jumping to their feet. 

Ladybug gives Chat one look, her heart beating rapidly still, before she yanks her arm back and throws her yo-yo towards the nearest building. Chat extends his staff, launching himself onto the neighboring building his lady just landed on, and starts running alongside her towards all the commotion. Both superheroes land on a street full of flipped cars and random civilians scattered on the pavement and cobble stones. They all look dead at first glance, and Ladybug quickly runs over to the nearest civilian, letting out a huge sigh of relief as their chest rises and falls. They all just must be knocked out.  _ But why? Who could’ve caused this? _

A creepy laugh has Ladybug and Chat looking down the street at a small girl staring down an older man. Said man makes eye contact with what the hero's assume to be the akuma, and falls to the ground immediately, snoring quite loudly. This akuma, this little girl, has small neon purple glasses with the top rims flowing out up her forehead to intertwine and become her hair in a neon rainbow of swirls that cascade down her back. Her outfit, consisting of a short poofed out dress, has the same neon color scheme, fading into different colors in swirls with neon purple tights to match her glasses. When she turns to Ladybug and Chat, they notice her long neon purple eyelashes and a glimpse of neon rainbow colored eyes with neon purple lipstick to show off her promanent scowl. Ladybug quickly looks away from the akuma, noticing a woman and her child hiding behind one of the flipped cars. Before either superhero can make a move to go evacuate the mother and child, the akuma is beside them, forcing the child to look into her eyes. The mother screeches, trying to wrench her child’s face from the akuma’s grasp but it is too late, the child is already fast asleep in her mother’s arms. The mother begins to ball her eyes out, begging the akuma to leave them alone.

“Oh don’t worry, I, the Dreamer, will put you in a nice long sleep. One where only your worst nightmares will fill your mind for the rest of eternity,” the akuma speaks in a surprisingly sweet childlike tone. The mother cries out one more time before falling to the ground clutching her child in her sleep. Ladybug takes an unconscious step closer to Chat as the Dreamer turns her attention to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I don't know if it's actually called that, but we have seen it in the show a few times so I thought, why not. It's romantic isn't it?   
> Yeah... Hope you liked this chapter!! Let me know what you think in the comments please!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~


	4. Fight Scene No One Asked For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend pointed out that she wanted to know how Ladybug defeated the Dreamer, and I'm thinking.... "Uhm I wrote that scene, I know I did. What the crap are you talking about."  
> So here's a little short chapter of how Ladybug defeated the Dreamer and how Chat got into the predicament that he was in. Sorry if it was a little confusing. My fault >.

“Don’t look her in the eyes Chat!” Ladybug warns the cat as the akuma stalks forward, quite quickly, and in the blink of an eye she was standing before them. Ladybug and Chat both jump away as fast as they can, taking out their weapons and holding them protectively in front of them. 

“We need a plan!” Chat states, looking anywhere but the Dreamer, which unnerves him. It is dangerous to look at the akuma directly, in fear the hero’s might make eye contact with her, but in not looking at her, they’ve left themselves open for an attack. 

Chat is the first to get hit, a small fist right to his stomach with so much force he’s sent flying back a good few feet. Ladybug cringes when she hears him hit the ground, but she immediately shields herself with her yo-yo looking only at the akuma’s feet to know where she is. The Dreamer circles around Ladybug with a sneer, eyes narrowed, and fist balled. Ladybug tries her best to keep her yo-yo as a barrier between her and the Dreamer, but the akuma is fast, flitting around Ladybug like a hummingbird around a flower. A tiny gloved hand grabs Ladybug’s shoulder and next thing she knows, Ladybug’s world tilts before she’s slammed against the ground. A pained groan slips from her lips, and she squeezes her eyes shut as to not look the akuma in the eyes. 

Chat finally wobbles onto his feet, surprised by how much strength the little girl has despite her ‘sleep’ obsession. He looks in horror as the Dreamer stands over his Lady with a lopsided grin of satisfaction. His clawed hands grip his staff angrily as he charges for the akuma. No one hurts his Lady and gets away with it. He swings his staff behind one shoulder, and once he gets close enough he sends it towards the akuma, catching her slightly off guard as it hits her. Chat doesn’t feel bad at all seeing his staff come in contact with the akuma’s stomach, sending her up in the air with a shriek of pain. Ladybug’s eyes bug open as she watches the display, horrified that Chat hit a little girl. Akuma or not, that’s still a little girl underneath the makeup and neon outfit. A little girl that can easily get hurt. Ladybug opens her mouth to scold the cat for being so rough, but the akuma is already in front of him, her eyes blazing with fury and her teeth clenching in pain.

“You shouldn’t have done that. Have fun dreaming of your worst nightmares over and over again,” the Dreamer seethes, kicking Chat right in the jaw which smashes his head to the ground before he’s able to fall asleep. Ladybug gasps in fright, getting to her feet quickly before throwing her yo-yo in the air and saying one of her famous catchphrases ( _ Lucky Charm, duh _ ). 

After a poof, a red and black polka dot pillow lands in Ladybug’s hands. Confused with what she’s supposed to do, she takes cover behind a flipped car to give herself more time to come up with a plan. The Dreamer walks around calmly, with a scowl on her face as she chants at Ladybug to come out of her hiding spot. Ladybug refuses, of course, and peeks over the car for a few seconds to try and formulate a plan. A pillow of all things, the Lucky Charm just has to be a pillow. Her vision zooms in on the Dreamer, her glasses turning into red and black polka dot, as well as a red and black polka dot lamp post and broken bottle also stand out in the all gray surroundings. Ladybug readies herself, peeking over the car once more and waiting for the Dreamer to turn her head before Ladybug dashes out from behind the car. 

Ladybug goes straight for the broken bottle on the sidewalk, somersaulting behind a tossed table just in time to miss the Dreamer’s view. Ladybug wastes no time in popping her head slightly over the table, thankful the Dreamer has once again looked away, and throws the bottle as far as she can. The bottle hits the ground with a loud shatter, the Dreamer’s head immediately whipping towards the sound and in a blink of an eye she’s towards a pile of cars. Ladybug swings her yo-yo at the lamp post, having it wrap around the width before she’s being pulled forcefully towards it. Ladybug readies her feet having them slam against the pole and she uses the force to push off of it and towards the Dreamer, who notices Ladybug once she yells lifting the pillow high above her head. Ladybug looks at nothing but the corner of the Dreamer’s glasses before she swings the pillow down sideways, effectively cracking the top rim of the Dreamer’s glasses. The Dreamer gasps in surprise and pain, her glasses flying off of her face and to the street a few feet away. Before the Dreamer can recover, Ladybug whacks the akuma in the face with the pillow once more, letting it fly from her suited hands as she goes right for the glasses, stomping on them with the heel of her foot. Job done.


	5. Sweet Dreams Chaton

Chat groggily sits up, resting a hand on his head as it swims. He tries blinking his eyes open but the brightness of the sun disorients him and he cringes at the blurriness of his vision.  _ What happened? _ He thinks to himself as he rubs his eyes to try and rid them of their cloudiness. He blinks a few times before surveying his surroundings, finding he’s still in the same place as he was before, but sleeping people are still scattered about. Why is he the only one up? His jaw stings as he rubs the spot that would surely bruise from the akuma’s kick, and slowly tries standing but has to sit back down due to the fact he feels faint. His body feels numb but soar, he quickly rests his head in his hands, waiting for the feeling of dizziness to subside. A chill runs down his spine, he cautiously raises his head from his hands and looks around for the cause of it. 

Chat then notices something, Ladybug and the Dreamer aren’t around, anywhere. Worry and fear course through him and Chat forces himself to stand, using his staff as a cane for balance. _ Where is Ladybug? What happened to her?  _ Chat hobbles around with his cane, glancing towards the sky in hopes his Lady would magically appear. As if luck is on his side, he sees a flash of red before a very worn out Ladybug appears in front of him. Her suit is torn in multiple places, blood oozing from the wounds on her skin, bruises littering her patches of uncovered skin on her face. Fury burns in the pit of Chat’s stomach, replacing all the worry and fear. Whoever did that to his Lady is going to pay, he’d make sure of it.

“I found Hawkmoth’s lair. Hurry Chat!” Is all Ladybug says before she’s in the air again and out of sight. Chat doesn’t have time to be surprised as he quickly extends his staff, and though clumsily, manages to keep up with his Lady. 

He tries calling out to her, to ask her what’s going on but he can’t find his voice. No matter how hard he tries, no sound comes from his mouth. He begins getting angry that he can’t even form a whine to show his dismay to his Lady. Though it wouldn’t matter because she’s paying more attention to the buildings she’s swinging from than him. Pushing it aside as just being disoriented from the akuma, he clamps his mouth shut and focuses on keeping up with Ladybug and not losing her.

They both stop at a domed roof above a small house not too far from the Eiffel tower, a large glass window is open with a small rectangular hole in the middle of a flower design. Chat can faintly see butterflies inside and can hear the angry rant of a certain villain. Chat recognizes the voice, but can’t place it to a name and that really bothers him. Ladybug clears her throat, catching the cat’s attention as she points towards the window. Chat only nods, not wanting to try and talk fearing to worry his Lady if no words come out, watching as she tries her best to make hand signals to explain the plan. Chat can’t help but smile at the cute display which calms his nerves slightly before tensing his muscles in a ready stance to charge in. Ladybug holds up three fingers, putting one down after a few milliseconds, then the other. Chat silently calls for his Cataclysm, resting his hand of the edge of the window watching as the white edges turn rusty and brown, shattering the glass. 

Ladybug and Chat jump in at the same time, immediately raising their weapons once seeing a very surprised Hawkmoth. No words are spoken as the heros race towards the villain, weapons at the ready. Both heros know Chat doesn’t have much time left, they have to defeat the villain quickly. Chat gets to Hawkmoth first, swinging his staff down only to have the villain burst into a couple dozen butterflies. Said butterflies swarm around him, and he can do nothing but swat at them with his staff and claws. Out of his peripheral vision he can see Hawkmoth by Ladybug, having a one on one duel. He tries getting a better look as Ladybug throws her yo-yo at Hawkmoth, who easily deflects it with his cane. Chat turns his attention back to the butterflies, which are annoyingly flapping their wings all around him. His Lady can handle the villain, he just wants to tear all these butterflies in half. 

An ear splitting scream has Chat swiveling on his heels to spot the most gruesome sight he’s ever seen in all his years in life. Ladybug, his Lady, is clutching her bleeding side in front of a gleeful looking Hawkmoth holding a bloody cane in his hand. Chat feels fear crawl down his spine as he bursts through the hoard of butterflies surrounding him and sprints towards his Lady, getting to her just in time to catch her in his arms. His legs aren’t able to keep both of them up in his state of panic, and he falls on his butt protectively clutching a bleeding Ladybug to his chest. His cat ears fold back and he hisses up at Hawkmoth, tightening his hold on his Lady. 

Hawkmoth goes into a fit of evil laughter, pointing at the two with the end of the cane knowing now he has finally won, the victory of it all charming him beyond belief. Chat can feel tears pouring out of his eyes and dropping on his Lady’s hair as she quivers in his arms, her breath weak and shaky on his neck. Chat does his best to block out Hawkmoth’s laughter to listen to his Lady’s heartbeat, hearing it slow as time passes.  _ No! No she can’t die!  _ Chat rests his hands on hers to add pressure to the wound, his suit immediately getting covered in her blood. Chat suddenly feels queasy, there was so much blood. Just blood, blood everywhere. It fills his nostrils and his vision, until all he can see is blood. The only thing that brings him back from the red covered vision is his Lady mumbling against his neck. Finally, he finds his voice, after what seemed like he had lost it, and lets out a sad whimper of loss. Chat presses a soft kiss on his Lady’s forehead, shushing her to save her energy. 

The sun from the broken window is efficiently blocked by all the butterflies, leaving only a few streams of light for visibility. Chat can hear the final beep of his ring and he de-transforms, not caring at all as he clutches his Lady tighter. She whispers his name, barely audible to his human ears because of how quiet and broken it sounds. Adrien knows what his name means in that moment though, it is a goodbye, and he doesn’t want to believe it is. He can’t hear her heartbeat anymore and he lets out a choked sob as she goes limp against his chest, no longer able to feel her soft breath against his neck. Adrien can’t bring himself to believe she’s dead, she can’t be, he refuses to believe she is. 

Adrien presses his cheek against the top of her head as the tears double, threatening to blur his vision. His suit no longer in the way Adrien can feel the blood oozing between his bare hands, coating his fingers and palms. A weight feels like it’s being pressed against Adrien’s chest as he struggles to catch his breath, feeling as though he can’t get enough air into his lungs. He can’t save Paris without her, he can’t do anything without his Lady. Hawkmoth’s laughter dies down and he hunches in front of the heros with a sickening smile. It seems like he just stares at the super heroes for what seems like a lifetime, pleasure shining brightly in those evil silver eyes. Until finally, Hawkmoth makes a move to snap his fingers. A group of butterflies surround him, and after a spark of light they disappear. Adrien’s eyes widen and his breath gets caught in his throat as he stares at the person behind the mask.  _ It can’t be.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the semi-short chapter. I was going to include the WHOLE dream in, but my friend Nick said I should leave it off with a cliffhanger XD So please don't get mad at me! I will post the next chapter tomorrow around noon! Please be patient until then <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~


	6. Unexpected Twist

“M-Mom?” Adrien stutters out in complete horror. Adrien’s mom just sweetly smiles at him, blinking innocently like nothing is wrong. Her face had aged slightly, her hair wild but all pulled to one shoulder, doing nothing to disrupt her beauty.  _ Mom can’t be Hawkmoth! He’s a guy. This can’t be right!  _ Are the only thoughts that float through Adrien’s head. 

“Oh baby,” His mom's sing song voice snaps him from his thoughts, “It’s always been me. Why do you think I left? Being a villain is such a thrill. It’s a much better life than raising you. I’m glad I left you and your father. And you as Chat Noir was just a bonus. Everyday I got to akumatize one of your friends, everyday I watched as they did anything they could to get your Miraculous. But you fell in love baby. Love is weakness. That’s why your father doesn’t love you, and that’s why Ladybug is dead.”

“No!” Adrien yells, scrunching his eyes shut trying to block out his mom’s words. 

His whole body tenses as he feels his mother’s hand caress his cheek. Hawkmoth can’t be his mother, this can’t be real. He sobs loudly as she pulls his head forward, resting it on her chest as she hums a gentle tune. Adrien tries pulling away from his mother, not wanting her near Ladybug let alone him. But her grip is tighter than steel, and he can’t get away from her presence. His breath leaves him, and he feels he’s being suffocated against his mom. 

“Chat. Get up, you need to wake up,” Adrien opens his eyes confused at the sound of his Lady’s voice, able to breathe a little bit easier now. He looks down, noticing she’s not in his arms anymore, his mother’s embrace gone as well. He whips his head up to realize his mom and the butterflies are gone, the only thing there is darkness. Panic courses through him and he slaps his blood covered hands over his eyes, squeezing them shut. “Get up Chat. Open your eyes!” 

Chat gasps loudly, his eyes popping open and he shoots up from his awkward position on the ground. Chat’s breath hitches, his jaw throbbing though he barely takes notice for it because of the loud ringing in his ears. Ladybug jumps frightened at Chat springing up, reaching her hands out to calm the scared cat. She brushes her fingertips against the suit underneath his bell as he rests a tender hand on his jaw. Chat immediately begins rubbing his hands together, still seeing blood on them from his dreamy state. Ladybug worriedly rests her hands on Chat’s, seizing their erratic movement as he realizes her suited hands. His eyes trail up her arm and to her eyes which are surveying him with concern. Without any hesitation Chat pulls Ladybug in for a hug, making her croon forward in an uncomfortable position on her knees, trying his hardest to keep in his tears. 

“You’re alive right? You have to be still alive. I’m not dreaming am I?” Chat whispers as he crushes Ladybug, tears threatening to pour from his eyes. She endures being squished in Chat’s arms, whatever nightmare he had obviously terrified him. Ladybug wiggles in Chat’s grasp until she can maneuver her arms around his neck to hug him back and pet his hair in a calming manner. She shuffles on her knees, tucking her feet under her butt so she can more comfortably kneel on the cobblestone. 

“You’re not dreaming Chat, I’m alive. I’m not going anywhere.” 

They sit on the ground in each other’s arms for what seems like forever, neither talking to each other as Ladybug continues to run her fingers through Chat’s hair, occasionally scratching behind his ears and softly kneading the skin between his shoulder blades and the muscle on the back of his neck. Chat practically melts under her fingertips, his body relaxing, the fear dissipating the longer he’s in his Lady’s arms. The civilians around them murmur to themselves at the hero’s affection, a camera crew getting close enough to film them but not too close to disturb them. Ladybug faintly hears the commotion but tries to ignore it, she has to make sure the cat is calmed down before they leave. She needs to know he’s alright or she won’t be able to sleep tonight. 

Chat nuzzles his nose against his Lady’s neck, pushing against the underside of her chin with the side of his head and purring. The sound resonates from his neck, causing his chest to rumble against his Lady, who is currently staring down surprised at her partner. A blush creeps up to her cheeks, she doesn’t want the camera crew that has surrounded them notice how embarrassed she is to the real cat side of Chat Noir. Ladybug jumps a bit hearing her earrings beep, signaling only a few more minutes left until she de-transforms. Chat immediately but reluctantly pulls his face from his Lady’s neck, his eyes glossy but serene. He leans up to her face, resting his forehead against hers, just enjoying being this close to her, feeling her breath ghost his lips, before pulling away from her grasp. Ladybug instantly reaches for him, unsure if she should really let him go.

“Chat...?” Her voice is barely above a whisper, a question lingering on her tongue. Chat just now notices the cameras surrounding them with these big spotlights and flashing cameras, since it has actually gotten quite dark. His ears fold against his hair and he takes his Lady’s hand in his, pulling her to her feet. 

Chat doesn’t answer with his words, just a nod of his head and sincere eyes. Ladybug believes him, though still worried for her partner, but follows his suit when he extends his staff and exits the scene quickly. Ladybug throws her yo-yo in the direction Chat went, flying through the air from roof to roof until stopping next to Chat on what seems to be the theatre. Ladybug can barely see Chat with the little light the moon gives them combined with the dim yellow street lights below. However, Chat thankfully has night vision, so he can see his Lady clearly. Chat takes a step towards Ladybug, snaking an arm around her waist to pull her into him. She gasps lightly at the sudden touch and pull but doesn’t make any move to jerk from his grasp. Chat hums in appreciation, his other arm wrapping around her, his hand pressing against the suit just below her shoulder blades sending chills down her spine. Ladybug doesn’t know what to do with her arms, not really able to move them anyway because they are tucked securely between herself and Chat, her hands balled on his chest. Chat rests his face in the crook of his Lady’s neck, inhaling her scent that could only be defined as sweet, just like her. 

His ears fold against his wild hair, tangled from the wind and his Lady’s hands, her Miraculous beeping loudly against the top of his head. He lets out a quiet whimper at hearing it, knowing his own Miraculous will run out soon. He doesn’t want it too. Chat is reluctant to move away from his Lady, knowing his skin will be cold without her contact. He can feel her lean back in his grasp readying to flee, but Chat keeps his arms tightly wrapped around her. He ignores her murmurs to release her, digging his nails into the suit’s material at the small of her back making her jump. Chat can feel his Lady’s pulse quicken against his lips as he presses a kiss to her neck, a gasp slipping past her lips before she wets them with her tongue. Chat pulls his face back just in time to watch the small pink appendage dart out, and he zeros in on it causing Ladybug’s face to redden. 

“C-Chaton...I must go,” Ladybug says, her voice sounding out of breath as Chat pulls her closer, if that is even possible since they are close enough as it is. Chat’s belt tail flicks behind him before wrapping around one of his Lady’s legs at the knee, unconsciously, like a real cat tail. 

“May I kiss you?” Chat’s husky voice sends pleasant shivers throughout Ladybug’s body, making her forget about another beep of her Miraculous. 

She barely opens her mouth to reply before pausing, confliction passing through her eyes. She can’t kiss Chat, she doesn’t love him. She’s in love with Adrien. She can’t betray her love for Adrien, she just can’t. She also can’t cross the line she had set so long ago, they are just crime fighting partners, they can’t be anything more than that. She knows this, she’s reminded herself about it so many times so she couldn’t forget. They already came close to kissing before, she can’t let that happen ever again. She can’t... 

Ladybug gazes into Chat’s deep green eyes which are filled with hesitance and love, he’s made no move to lean forward, waiting for her to respond ( _ like the gentleman he is _ ). Ladybug’s heart thuds loudly against her ribcage the longer they stare at each other, knowing the cat can probably hear it, which only makes her face darken a shade. Her Miraculous beeps as a final warning, pushing her to find her voice to answer the cat.

“N-not tonight Chat. I have to go, I’m going to de-transform any minute.” Chat’s face falls at her words and he slowly slips his hands off of her, letting them linger only for a few seconds at her hips before dropping them at his sides. He forces a kind smile on his lips, as his tail unwinds from her knee, raising his fist between the few inches between his Lady and him. She smiles back at him, bumping her fist against his. “Good night Chat.” Ladybug steps back, now cold from the distance she put between them, even colder from seeing the look in Chat’s eyes, all the sadness and fear that swells behind them. She tears her eyes from his, knowing the longer she looks at them, the more sad she’d feel, the more likely she’d give in to him. She swings her arm back and throws her yo-yo quickly, not giving Chat a second glance as she flies off into the night.

“Good night, Ladybug,” Chat whispers to himself once she’s out of sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooo bet ya didn't expect that to happen XD I thought it would be an awesome twist huh? Instead of it being Adrien's dad it was his mom. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter!! I love constructive critiscm. And if you have any ideas that you'd want to see, possibly later on in the story, let me know! I'd be glad to see if I can incorporate your ideas in the story!! Well, until tomorrow then!!
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~


	7. 9 Days until the Masquerade Ball

Marinette wakes with a groan, her alarm blaring noisily right into her ear. She blindly feels for it under the protection of her comforter, slamming her finger on the screen of her phone until the alarm ceases. Marinette sighs in relief, relaxing into the mattress beneath her, content on falling back asleep before her phone once again goes off. Her face scrunches into a sleepy scowl, as she pushes her phone away as far as she could before flipping onto her other side to have her back to the electronic. 

“Marinette! You’re going to be late for school,” Tikki scolds to the mass of blankets, crossing her tiny arms as she flies around. Tikki lands on Mari’s phone as it continues to go off, noticing that instead of an alarm, it was actually Marinette’s best friend calling. “Alya is contacting you,” Tikki says simply, waiting for a response from her human. It’s almost immediate, Marinette’s hand launching back and groping for her phone. Tikki helps by pushing it towards Marinette’s hand. Once bumping against her fingers Marinette slowly sits up, bringing the phone to her ear as she answers the call. 

“Girl where are you!? Class is about to start!” Alya’s voice yells through the phone, causing Marinette to pull it away from her ear. Marinette tiredly blinks her eyes, rubbing one with a close fist as she yawns. 

“Alya what do you mean? I can’t be that late, my alarm just went off,” Marinette answers her friend, slowly shuffling out from under her covers. 

“Then your alarm is late because class starts in ten minutes! Hurry up and get over here!” And with that Alya ends the call, leaving a very confused and tired Marinette. Tikki flies behind Marinette as she sluggishly strolls down the steps, going right for the bathroom so she can brush her teeth. 

“Mari, hurry. You heard Alya, you’re late! Why are you moving so slowly?” Tikki questions Marinette as she slowly reaches for her toothbrush. 

“I’m exhausted Tikki. I wasn’t able to sleep very well last night,” Marinette replies, before sticking the toothbrush into her mouth. Tikki gives her a knowing look, resting on her shoulder to place a small hand on her cheek. 

“It’s about Chat, isn’t it?” Tikki asks, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Marinette herself. Marinette lets out a deep sigh, pushing her bangs away from her face to gaze at the mirror in front of her. She finishes brushing, rinsing out her mouth slowly as she tries finding her words before answering the kwami while styling her hair into her signature ponytails.

“Chat’s my partner Tikki! You know we can’t be anything more. If I let him kiss me... God forbid that later on turns to us being in a relationship. I might choose to save him during an akuma attack rather than a civilian, he might do the same! Our number one priority should always be saving Paris, we have to put our feelings aside to protect its’ citizens. It’s our duty now Tikki. And you know I like Adrien, I’ve had a crush on him since forever,” Marinette rambles on, shuffling out of the bathroom to her closet. 

“You can’t even form a sentence in front of Adrien, no less tell him you like him. Just because you and Chat are both heros doesn’t mean you can’t find love,” Tikki comments simply, flying into Marinette’s purse after grabbing a few cookies from the empty kitchen. 

With a hazy mind instead of grabbing her normal pink jeans, white shirt, and blazer, Marinette snags an extra large pink and white polka dot sweater and some black leggings. She yanks the sweater over her head the sleeves going up to the middle of her fingers and down to her mid thighs, swallowing her up with it’s fabric. She balls her fists on the cuffs of the sweater, slipping her feet through the leggings before shoving them into her pink and black flats. Marinette skips up the steps to grab her bag off of her table and her small purse. She checks the time, 5 minutes until class. 

“I know Tikki, but I don’t want to just give up on Adrien. I don’t think I could move on if I wanted too.” Tikki doesn’t answer as Marinette races down into the bakery, taking a small croissant from behind the counter. She kisses her mother and father goodbye before racing across the street. 

Adrien sighs for the thousandth time, getting an angry yet worried glance from Nino. Adrien hardly got any sleep the previous night, rejection making him toss and turn until the early hours of the morning. Bags are barely forming underneath his eyes, his lids closing shut every now and then. Adrien startles awake, not even realizing he fell asleep, hearing a familiar voice muffled yelling from outside the door. He turns his attention to the blurred glass, Nino doing the same as his girlfriend pushes open the door a few seconds later, staring down at her phone with a frown. Nino and Adrien exchange glances, turning in their seats as Alya sits down, her phone dropping onto the wood with a loud ‘clonk’. 

It’s silent for a few seconds, neither boys talking in case Alya might snap at them. Just then, Adrien realizes why Alya might be in distress. Marinette isn’t in her seat.  _ Where is she? _ Adrien questions in his head, though decides not to ask out loud. His lips pull into a tight line as he sighs again, even more sad now that one of his friend’s wasn’t here, her cheerful shy stutters not there to brighten his crappy day. Nino nudges Adrien in the shoulder, before turning to his girlfriend with a soft smile.

“What’s going on babe? Where’s Mari?” Nino asks her, resting his arms on the edge of her table. Alya’s shoulders slouch as she unlocks her phone and aimlessly scrolls through it.

“Apparently, she just woke up. She might be a bit late to class,” Alya replies easily, locking her phone and flipping it face down on the wood, smiling up at the boys. “I’m not mad at her, I just don’t want my best friend to be late. She’s been skipping a lot recently and showing up a few minutes after class starts. It’s unlike her. I’m a worried she’s not getting enough sleep or something, but she won’t talk to me.” Nino rests a comforting hand on Alya’s arm which relaxes her slightly.

“Like you said, she’s your best friend. If Mari is going through stuff, she would surely tell you,” Nino replies, Alya’s eyes trailing to Adrien who nods his head quickly in agreement. 

“You’re right... I’m probably overthinking things.” At that moment, Marinette shoves open the door, looking a bit winded as she strolls over to her seat with only minutes to spare until the bell. Adrien’s eyes widen at her attire, not used to seeing her in anything else but her regular jeans and blazer. In Adrien’s opinion she looks quite adorable in the oversized sweater hanging off of her like a short tent dress. Marinette makes eye contact with Adrien, a dark blush creeping onto her cheeks, quickly bowing her head to try and hide it as she slides into her seat. Nino kicks Adrien’s shoe, causing the boy to give his best friend a weird yet hurt look. “You finally made it!” Alya says, breaking the silence that had settled on the four teens. 

“Sorry Alya, I promise to try not to be late again. Or if I am, I’ll make sure you’re the first to know,” Marinette promises her friend, trying to ignore her crush still staring at her as she gives Alya a big sideways hug. Alya returns it, petting Marinette’s hair right as the teacher walks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like this count down thing? For the longest time I didn't know if I wanted to keep it or not. Let me know what you all think!! See you tomorrow ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~


	8. 8 days until the Masquerade Ball

Adrien wakes up to Plagg complaining that he’s hungry at 6 a.m. in the morning on a Saturday. Adrien glares daggers at his kwami but nonetheless slips out from under his comfortable sheets and sneakily makes his way to the kitchen. The cook doesn’t hear Adrien as he creeps through the half open doorway and towards the pantry. Adrien skims the different shelves containing ‘nutritional’ food that was for his strict diet, finally locating the cheese at the very bottom shelf, the farthest away from everything else. Chuckling silently to himself, he searches for a nearby knife and platter, dodging behind the counter when the cook turns around to get something. Once grabbing a small knife and wooden plate, Adrien slices a few pieces of Camembert before sneaking back to his room. Knowing Nathalie, she’ll be knocking at his door around 7:30 for a dressing rehearsal then to a photo shoot. After 2 o’clock he was free, which should make everything go by a bit faster. 

Marinette is startled awake because of her phone blaring right into her ear, like every morning. She tiredly glares daggers at it, lifting it towards her face to see she got a text. Marinette’s heart skips a beat as she unlocks her phone, her face flushing as she expects it to be from her cat, but it isn’t. She sighs in sadness ( _ wait sadness!?)  _ seeing Nathanaël’s contact name at the top of her screen. But why would Nathanaël contact her on a Saturday? As an answer to her question, she reads the text he sent with raised eyebrows.

**Hey Marinette. I was planning at heading to the zoo tomorrow around 1 to sketch. I was wondering if you would like to join? - NA** Why would Nathanaël ask Marinette to the zoo? They’ve never really hung out together unless it was with a group of people, let alone really conversed. She knew he had and/or has a crush on her, but other than that she doesn’t know a lot about him. Thinking this could be a creative way of getting to know Nathanaël she texts her answer quickly. 

**That sounds so fun! I’d love to join you Nathanaël.** With a smile on her face, Marinette slides off her bed and down her steps not bothering to change her clothes as she makes her way to the kitchen. 

Sabine and Tom greet her with kisses to the forehead, the scent of freshly baked goods filling Marinette’s nostrils. Marinette grabs a croissant fresh from the oven, drizzling some honey over it before pouring a small bowl of cereal. She munches on the warm crumbly croissant, thinking over what she’s going to say. It’s just going to the zoo with a friend, it shouldn’t be to bad to ask, right?

“Hey maman?” Sabine stops rummaging around with the dishes, turning to look at Marinette with a smile.

“Yes my dear?” Marinette absently swirls her spoon around her cereal, staring at the way the milk surrounds the spoon when she picks it up and drops it into the liquid.

“Is it okay if I go to the zoo tomorrow with a friend?” 

“Of course you can Marinette, it’s Alya isn’t it?” Tom asks, walking into the kitchen with a flower stained apron. Marinette smiles sheepishly at him, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

“No, actually it’s a classmate named Nathanaël. He’s really nice!” Both her parents stand across the island from her with mirroring expression of curiosity.

“You want to go to the zoo with a boy? Is this a date? I thought you liked Adrien.” Marinette slaps a hand to her forehead at her father’s words.

“Papa! It isn’t a date! We’re just going as friends.” Tom raises an eyebrow with an amused smile. 

“Isn’t he the one you said had a crush on you?” Sabine asks, glancing up at her husband with an innocent look. Tom laughs, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Why I think it was dear!” Marinette groans, slamming her head against the table next to her bowl. She can hear her parents chuckle at her antics.

“Of course you can go to the zoo tomorrow honey. Just dress lightly, it’s supposed to be very hot.” Marinette sags with relief, lifting her head to finish her breakfast.

“Yes Maman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter! I apologize! I don't mean to make them so short. Honestly this chapter was originally not even 4 paragraphs long. That was until I informed my friend (who is reading this on AO3 even though I could just as easily share the doc with her.... I'm so very cruel XD) and she told me it was not allowed. So you can thank her for a lengthier chapter. I promise to try and work on making my chapters longer for yours and my sake (help me, I think she might kill me). Hahahahaha I'm kidding I love her and she's actually really nice ^^ (Halp) Anywho, until tomorrow!! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~~  
> (I've had to type this out 3 different times because it kept deleting)


	9. 7 Days until the Masquerade Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure about this chapter... I've went through and edited it like... 5 times maybe? I don't really like how it's written but meh *shrugs* Gotta post! I tried making this chapter a lil on the lengthy side (lengthy for me at least) So I hope you like ^~^
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

Marinette turns onto her side, suddenly feeling extremely warm and uncomfortable under her comforter. She quickly kicks the blanket aside, hoping to feel cold air hit her once she’s out from under the blanket, but none does. Marinette rolls onto her back, suddenly feeling out of breath and sticky, her clothes glued to her skin from how much she is sweating. Marinette blinks her eyes open tiredly, wondering why it is so gosh damn warm in her room. Tikki seems to be having the same discomfort as Marinette, complaining that it is so warm her skin feels like it’s on fire. Marinette agrees instantly, hearing her trap door open and her mother call up to her.

Apparently today is one of the hottest days Paris has had in a long time, a perfect Sunday for the zoo. Her mother was right to warn her last night. Marinette debates calling off her ‘date’ with Nathanaël to sit in front of a fan all day. She decides not too. She had told Nathanaël she would go, a little warm weather wasn’t going to stop her from hanging out with a friend. Marinette once again picks out a different outfit other than her normal pants and blazer, seeing it as too warm to go in them. Instead she plucks a light blue blouse, a pink skirt with a thick black belt, and a pair of black sandals. Once all on, she tucks the blouse behind her skirt’s waist and surveys herself in the bathroom mirror. Marinette decides not to put on any makeup and styles her hair into her signature ponytails while brushing her teeth. She checks her phone, a frown littering her face when she realizes the cat hasn’t texted her at all since two nights before. Had she ruined everything? Does he still want to go to the Ball with her? Will this ruin their relationship? What’s going to happen on patrol tonight? Marinette is startled from her thoughts when her phone dings in her hand. She almost expects it to be Chat, but is saddened immensely when she realizes it’s only Nathanaël ( _poor tomato baby_ ).

 **I’m at the picnic table in front of the hippo statues. - NA** Marinette’s eyes widen as she realizes Nathanaël is already at the zoo. She checks the time shrieking in realization that she’s late, and scurries into her room to grab her purse and her sketch book.

**I'm sorry! I'm running late. I'm on my way now.** Not even a few seconds pass before Marinette recieves a reply.

**You're alright. Take your time. - NA** She skips down the steps, speeding through the bakery she pecks her mother and father on the cheek. Marinette’s parents wave goodbye to her as she sprints out the front door, immediately being hit by the full force of the weather. She takes in a breathe, being almost suffocated by the heat. Her feet move on their own accord, stepping back towards the door to the bakery, telling her to go back. Marinette’s father opens the door, barely missing her shoulder as she turns at the sound of the bell. Tom smiles at her, handing her a small cooler opening it to reveal two water bottles and some sandwiches with many ice packs. Marinette takes the cooler with a smile, feeling a lot better about going to the zoo now. She hugs her father before speed walking down the sidewalk.

Nathanaël uses the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead, using his large sketchbook to fan his face. He leans his back against the table, his purple and white striped tank sticking to his sweaty skin. He probably didn’t choose the best of days to wear his white baggy pants, which ride low on his hips and roll up above his knees with acrylic paint blotches scattered on the material. He lets out a shaky breath, setting his sketchbook down on the bench next to him, running his hands through his hair to bunch it in a small ponytail. Nathanaël is thankful he brought his only hair tie, keeping his hair off his neck makes a significant change in temperature for him. Right as he’s about to reach for his sketchbook, Nathanaël spots Marinette walking down the path, looking winded from the sun but still stunning. He suddenly wishes he can draw her in this setting, even more so when she notices him, her face brightening considerably. That beautiful smile spreading across her face, and her eyes shining a brilliant blue as the sun hits them. Nathanaël can feel his cheeks redden more, which probably isn’t very healthy due to him already being overheated.

The two friends take their time walking around the zoo, stopping every now and then to look at the animals. Marinette practically cooes at the red pandas that scurry around their enclosure, playfully fighting one another. Nathanaël chuckles at Marinette’s animated display as she quickly opens her sketchbook to draw a quick sketch of one of them. He sits on the bench across from the enclosure, Marinette staying right at the fence to get a better look at the animals. Nathanaël flips to a blank page in his sketchbook, quickly going to work as he glances up at Marinette every now and then, a small smile gracing his face. He roughly sketches the background first, then a general size of the fence before starting to draw his classmate. He delicately traces the outline of her body, then adding the general shape of her outfit on top of what he already drew.

His hand speeds across the paper as he draws, erasing many things here and there. Nathanaël sketches for what seems like forever before Marinette takes a step back from the fence, turning to look for him. Marinette walks over to the bench, sitting down next to him and curiously looking over his hand at the sketch. She flushes a bright red realizing Nathanaël is drawing her once again, perfectly might she add. Nathanaël is currently working on finishing Marinette’s eyes when he realizes the shadow on the corner of his paper. He jumps, startled at Marinette’s sudden presence, quickly covering his sketch up with his arms in embarrassment. But it is too late, he’d been caught drawing her.

“Y-you drew me?” Marinette asks, flustered. Nathanaël stutters, thinking that he’d either be laughed at for drawing her, or scolded. Nervously he answers her honestly.

“Yes… I’m not good with taking pictures, but I want to remember today. So I drew you because you look very b-beautiful and...” Marinette smiles kindly at him, easing his tensed muscles, which had tightened with worry.

“You like my outfit today?” Nathanaël quickly nods. “Thank you! I’ve never worn something like this before and I was worried it didn’t look very good.”

“No it looks great!”

“Thank you Nathanaël.” Silence settles on both teens, the only sounds heard are the animal calls. Nathanaël flips his sketch book closed, shoving his pencil through the wired spine before standing.

“Want to go look around a little more? We could head towards the gift shop,” Nathanaël proposes, holding his hand out for Marinette. He’s surprised when she takes it, standing up as well and wiping the back of her skirt off with her free hand.

“Sounds fun.” Marinette moves to free her hand from Nathanaël’s grasp, but he grips it tighter. Marinette gives him a questioning look but let’s them continue holding hands. Nathanaël practically screams from joy, his crush is letting him hold her hand! This is one of the best days of his life!

They go inside a few buildings to cool off and sketch for a bit. Nathanaël gets reluctantly dragged into the insect building, almost shrieking when seeing the big butt spiders they have in small glass containers. Marinette can’t help but giggle at this, squeezing his hand in reassurance and leading him towards the butterfly room. Marinette let’s Nathanaël’s hand go to sketch a few of the butterflies that land on a flower before her. Nathanaël does the same, except draws Marinette, with a butterfly landing on her finger.  

They join hands again when walking into the gift shop, mostly because it is crowded and both of them are worried of losing the other. They walk up and down the spread out isles and random hangers of things. Marinette grabs a red panda mask, putting it over Nathanaël’s face, giggling at the look. Nathanaël takes a tiger mask and puts it on her face; she smiles big, roaring like a tiger and causing Nathanaël to laugh. They walk towards the big stuffed animals, after reluctantly putting the masks away, and Marinette grabs a medium sized red panda. She hugs it tightly, smiling childishly as they continue to look at the other stuffed animals because she’s going to get this stuffed animal now matter what.

At the cash register, Nathanaël insists on paying for the red panda, whom Marinette has already named Renda, though she claims it is a guy. Marinette argues with him for a good few minutes in front of the cashier, who laughs at their bickering. Nathanaël wins after a few minutes, and pays the overly expensive price for Renda before they make their way outside. They find a table under the shade, and Marinette opens the cooler and hands Nathanaël one of the waters and many sandwiches that litter the inside. Nathanaël thanks her and happily chows down on the cold food.

Adrien slowly trudges through the shade of the trees past the polar bear exhibit. Apparently his photographer wanted to try something ‘different’. Adrien somehow ended up in the zoo wearing a pair of white shorts and a light blue t-shirt with a big yellow sun stitched into the material. He looked as though a small child dressed him, but his weird photographer loved this outfit, and Adrien didn’t want to get in an argument if he didn’t have to. He plucks his shirt off of his chest and shakes it, sighing in relief at the cold air that rushes across his sweaty torso. The photographer had called it a day when everyone began complaining about working under the hot sun and after one crew member fainted from heat stroke. Nathalie was quick to worry about Adrien’s health deterring and requested they go home immediately, but Adrien wanted to stop at the gift store. Adrien managed to sneak away from the Gorilla and was thankful for some peace and quiet on this warm day.

Adrien practically runs to the gift shop once he spots it in the distance, wanting to feel the cool air conditioning on his heated skin. Adrien’s eyes scan the different people sitting at the various tables in front of the gift shop once he steps into the large clearing, stopping in his tracks when his eyes land on a certain ‘couple’ sitting under the shade. Marinette and Natanaël, both laughing at something and looking at each other with adoration ( _or at least that’s what he he thinks he sees_ ). Something boils within Adrien’s stomach, a feeling he’s never experienced before, causing his teeth to grind and his hands to clench at this overwhelming possessiveness he gets for Marinette. Maybe it’s just the heat that causes him to get slightly angry at Nathanaël, and a bit sad. His feet begin moving on their own as Adrien makes his way over to the table, forgetting his earlier mission to go get a souvenir. He stops beside where Marinette is sitting, he eyes low-key glowering at Nathanaël whose smile immediately falls. Marinette’s face turns a bright shade of red once she realizes it is Adrien standing beside her.

“A-Adrien! Are you what doing? You doing are what?” Marinette’s face gets redder as she stumbles over her sentences, wanting to bash her head against the wood of the table. Why can’t she form a sentence in front of Adrien!? Why does she have to be so embarrassing? Thankfully Nathanalë comes to her rescue.

“What are you doing here?” He asks Adrien, curiously.

“I had a photo shoot here and wanted to stop at the gift shop before going home. I saw the both of you from a distance and thought I would come by and say hello,” Adrien answers through clenched teeth. He tries calming down, knowing this is not very gentleman like of him and if his father knew he was acting like this, he would surely be grounded. With that in mind, Adrien rolls his shoulders to relax, though it doesn’t help much. Nathanaël notices right away the jealousy directed at him and he decides to finish the last bite of his sandwich and grabs his sketchbook and his half empty water bottle before standing from his spot. Marinette stares at Nathanaël, shocked, begging with her eyes for him to stay.

“Well I should start heading home. It was nice to hang out with you today Marinette, and it was nice to see you Adrien,” Nathanaël says while giving Marinette an apologetic look before scurrying off quickly. Adrien immediately relaxes, suddenly feeling extremely guilty. He just ruined their get together, they seemed to be having fun and he just ruined it. How could he be so rude to Nathanaël? He did nothing wrong. Adrien curses the sun for making him childish, though he knows it wasn’t the sun’s fault.

“I’m sorry Marinette, the both of you looked like you were having fun and I kinda ruined it.”

Marinette hurriedly shakes her head. “N-no Adrien, it’s alright. I was-was about to head ho-ome as well.” Adrien still feels guilty for his actions.

“How about I make it up to you and walk you home.” Marinette goes to disagree but she stops herself. It might be nice to walk home with someone.

“I-Isn’t your house i-in the opposite direction?”

“Yes, but it’s alright. I could use a little exercise,” Adrien lies easily. He just wants to feel some air conditioning and maybe take a long cold shower to cool down. The heat is making him tired and though it would be extra work, he still wants to make it up to Marinette somehow.

“Alright… if you r-really want to.” Marinette stands, throwing the wrappings in the cooler as well as her water she barely drank. She collects her purse, sketchbook, and Renda, about to begin walking when Adrien takes the cooler’s strap off her shoulder. Marinette protests but Adrien swiftly assures her that he wants to help carry things.

They mostly walk in silence, Marinette too afraid to speak in case she’ll stutter again and Adrien just not knowing what to say. Marinette pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to Alya about what’s going on before pocketing it once more. Adrien wipes at his face, grimacing when he feels just how much sweat is there. A shower is definitely in order when he got back home, hopefully all his sweat won’t disgust Marinette. He glances at her, noticing how she also wipes at her face, scrunching up her nose in slight disgust before dabbing her whole face with a handkerchief from her purse. That’s smart, Adrien should’ve brought something like that to dab off his sweat. They finally make it to Marinette’s bakery after a long while, the both of them walking slower than they usually do because of the heat. 

“Thank you for walking me home Adrien,” Marinette says softly, taking the cooler from him. Adrien smiles big, resting a friendly hand on her shoulder. Marinette tries not melting into a puddle of goo on the sidewalk.

“Of course Marinette, I’ll see you at school?”

“Y-yes,” She squeaks. Adrien squeezes her shoulder before taking a step back, giving a small wave, and walking in the general direction of his house. Once far enough Marinette runs into the bakery squealing and yanking out her phone to call Alya.

“What’s with the jealousy for Marinette?” Plagg asks Adrien as they walk through the park. Adrien narrows his eyes at the kwami, shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t know Plagg... When I saw her with Nathanaël my stomach just started twisting up in knots. Am I getting sick?” Adrien asks, seriously worried. Plagg bursts out laughing, holding his stomach and pointing a little paw at the boy's worried face.

“N-No Adrien, that’s not what it means.” Yet Plagg said no more to explain.


	10. Fight Me

After a few hours of relaxing in front of the fan, munching on a small dinner, and a nice long cold shower it’s about time for the two heroes to go on patrol. Marinette shuffles nervously on her terrace, Tikki flying behind her ready to transform. How should she act around the cat now? Will it be awkward? Will he try kissing her again? Her heart jumps at the thought as the memory plays through her head like it just happened. She quickly shakes her head to rid it of the memories before telling Tikki she’s ready to transform. She can’t continue to dwell on it or it might consume her with worry. She needs to be alert in case of an akuma attack, not worrying about how to act with her partner. She trusts him with her life, they’re going to have to work together no matter what’s going on between them. 

Adrien paces around in a circle while Plagg slowly chows down on some Camembert. Should he go on patrol tonight? Does Ladybug even want to see him? Would he be able to act like nothing happened? He still wants to go to the Ball with her, but will things be awkward now that he tried actually making a move? Anxious, Adrien transforms and after a flash of green light, Chat slips out the window and flies towards the Eiffel tower. He lands on a beam, noticing his Lady has beat him there. She looks just as anxious as he does, both staring at each other not knowing what to say. Ladybug clasps her hands together to release some of her anxiety before talking to the cat.

“I missed your text messages...” She states truthfully, breaking eye contact with the cat. Chat’s eyes widen in surprise, he is not expecting to hear this. Maybe a scolding or something on those lines, but not this. A small blush creeps onto his cheeks and he’s glad for the darkness he stands in.

“You did?” Chat asks, even though he knows the answer. 

Ladybug shuffles on her feet, before choosing to lean back against the beam behind her to steady herself. “Of course. I was actually happy to receive a good morning text from you, it really made my day easier. It was also nice to talk to you during the day instead of just on patrols or whenever an akuma decides to attack,” Ladybug explains slowly, bringing her eyes back Chat’s, who has a big smile on his face. 

“I’m glad I could do that much for you just by a text message! I promise to start texting more, I was just afraid you were mad at me for... before.” Ladybug shakes her head in response.

“No, Chat, I’m not mad. I guess I just didn’t really know how to respond after I left.” 

“Same here, that’s why I didn’t message you. I was worried you didn’t want to hear from me.” Ladybug snorts, standing up straight and getting closer to him.

“Chaton, if I didn’t want to hear from you I would’ve told you straight.” Ladybug smiles at the cat, leaning towards him with her hands securely on her hips. Chat’s cat ears twitch in amusement as he crosses his arms over his chest and straightens his back. 

“I wouldn’t have listened! You’re not very intimidating, My Lady.” Ladybug’s eyebrow raises behind her mask as she eyes the cat.  _ Has he gone feral? She is too intimidating! She is Ladybug for Ra’s sake.  _ She grabs ahold of Chat’s bell and yanks it, surprising the cat as he is suddenly pulled forward, only centimeters from his Lady’s face. 

“Oh really?” Ladybug challenges with a smirk on her face. Chat tries not showing how much he’s affected by her being so close; her breath ghosting his lips, her eyes staring deeply into his, and her hand right by his heart.

“Yes really.” Chat answers flirtatiously. Ladybug rolls her eyes at the cat, but her smirk doesn’t falter. Chat’s heart races as his Lady’s fingers graze against his suit underneath his bell.

“You do know who you’re talking to, don’t you? I could beat you to a pulp.” Chat chuckles at this. Now, the thing about both superheroes is that sure, they’ve fought against many akumas over time, but they’ve never had to fight against each other. Even if it was for playful or training means, they just never have. Ladybug always wondered what Chat’s true strength is, she secretly always wanted to duel with him. Chat is the same way, ever since he’s met her he’s wanted to wrestle with her just as an excuse to get up close and personal with her, even though they were already up close and personal.

“I’d love to see you try.” Next thing Chat knows his world tilts until he’s laying on his back against the steel beam with a very proud looking Ladybug smirking down at him. Chat just stares at his Lady with wide eyes for a few seconds before knocking her feet out from under her, grabbing her ankle while jumping onto his heels; he slams her onto the beam where he just was. Ladybug groans, glaring up at the cat before twisting her waist, quickly grabbing onto the sides of the beam before kicking Chat right off it. 

Chat yelps, feeling the air rush all around him as he realizes his Lady just freaking kicked him off of the Eiffel Tower! Oh it is so on now. Chat quickly extends his staff and wedges it between some beams nearby before he becomes a pancake on the concrete. Ladybug is quick to get on her feet, swinging her yo-yo and launching towards the cat. Chat hurriedly jumps down to the concrete meters below, turning immediately and blocking his face just in time for Ladybug to kick his arms. Chat’s heels dig into the concrete as he takes the blow, pushing against her feet and flinging her back. Ladybug flips in the air and lands gracefully before charging at the cat once more, her yo-yo flying at him. He uses his staff as a barrier, watching as the ladybug yo-yo winds around the middle of his staff. He braces for the tug he knows is coming, and just as his instincts say, Ladybug yanks on her wire, pulling the cat towards her. He stumbles a bit before pushing his shoes into the ground, pulling against her wire suddenly, turning this into tug-a-war. 

Ladybug smirks and let’s go of the yo-yo all together, the wire falling limp to the ground and sliding off Chat’s staff, catching him by surprise as there’s no more resistance. He falls back onto his butt with wide eyes, promptly spinning his staff as he realizes his Lady took this opportunity to close the distance between the two. Once Ladybug gets close enough, she flips over the cat swiftly landing behind him before sliding on the concrete. Her body collides with Chat’s back and she immediately slides her arm around his neck for a choke hold, wrapping her legs around his waist and kicking his staff from his hands. Chat has no time to marvel in the fact that his Lady is pressed tightly up against his back, because of his head being yanked backward in the choke hold resting on her shoulder uncomfortably as he struggles to breathe. 

He claws at his Lady’s arm, surprised at how painful her thighs can be against his waist, almost like steel. Chat wriggles until he can take a large gulp of air before he grabs his Lady’s foot, a bit surprised that she would be so rough, though he did institute this himself. If his Lady is going to get rough and dirty, then so would he. Ladybug tries locking her ankles so he can’t escape but she’s too late, Chat’s yanked her foot away from him, rolling them both onto their sides as he manages to twist his waist out from between her legs. With her grip loosened around his neck, Chat pushes her arm back, turning his whole body towards her now. The cat takes in a large grateful gulp of air, taking only a second to catch his breath before he tries to straddle his Lady, his arm right against her jugular as he gets to his knees. 

Ladybug uses his momentum against him, snaking her arm around him to grab his tail and yank him over her, rolling them as she manages to press her knees into his gut and wrapping his tail securely around her hand. Chat groans in pain, placing his feet and hands flat on the ground as he pushes against it, causing Ladybug to lose her balance and fall off him. Chat immediately reaches for his staff, extending it to send him flying in the air in a random direction. Ladybug watches him with surprise.  _ Did he just... run away?  _ She yells at him, calling him a ‘scaredy cat’ as she somersaults towards her yo-yo. Once in her grasp, she flings it at the nearest building and goes soaring after Chat. If he thinks he can get away easily, he’s dead wrong.

Chat launches himself towards the bridge, the only reason for running is because he wanted a better fighting zone, a darker one. And technically he isn’t running away, he’s just tactfully looking for a different area to fight. His night vision can work against Ladybug, if he found a dark enough area, he could have an advantage. What he’s not expecting is Ladybug’s hurling mass to wham into him out of nowhere, causing the two superheroes to go falling into La Seine. They hit the water with a loud splash but Chat’s quick to surface, thankful that he’s one cat that doesn’t hate water. He turns around in the water, fear flowing through his veins the longer it takes for Ladybug to surface. Chat feels a sudden tug on his tail, he opens his mouth to yell out but instead he just takes in a big gulp of water. His limbs flail about, surfacing a few seconds later and coughing out the water that invaded his mouth hearing his Lady’s laughter. 

Chat’s hair covers his eyes and he has to slick it back to be able to glare at Ladybug, still giggling and pointing a finger at him. He hisses at her, maneuvering towards her in the water only to have his Lady place a strong hand on his head and dunk him. Ladybug shrieks when Chat grabs her legs, pulling her under the water as well. She kicks her captured limbs free, taking in a big gulp of air when she surfaces, waiting for the cat’s head to pop out of the water before she splashes him. Chat slicks his hair back once more before splashing his Lady back, turning his face to keep water out of his eyes. 

They continue splashing at each other until Chat gets close enough to grab Ladybug’s wrists. She glances at Chat through her bangs, which are stuck to her face and covering most of her eyes. Her signature ponytails are somewhat intact, but many strands of hair have fallen out. Chat releases one of his Lady’s wrists to swipe her bangs across her forehead and out of her eyes. Ladybug realizes just how close they are in the water, their feet bumping against each other as they tread to stay afloat, their face centimeters apart. Chat has the sudden urge to kiss Ladybug again, but he knows he shouldn’t. His eyes dart down to her lips, thinking of all the consequences that could happen if he just leans in the extra few millimeters and kisses his Lady. She’s already rejected him once before, he doesn’t want that rejection again... did he? Her lips are so close, they are right there in front of him. The worst she can do right now if he did kiss her, is dunk him or hold him under the water. Well, knowing his bad luck Ladybug would drown him, but he’d die a happy kitty. 

Chat locks eyes with Ladybug, only one thing on his mind now as he carefully runs his claws against the side of her head. One of her signature ponytails frees from its confines before Chat rests his hand on the back of her neck, letting go of her other wrist to undo the other ponytail. Ladybug’s face flushes as Chat leans closer, his lips barely brushing hers. A spark of fear has Ladybug turning her head quickly, Chat’s lips ( _ god they’re so soft _ ) smearing against her cheek. Disappointment flashes in his eyes as he pulls back. Ladybug sheepishly turns her gaze away, slipping out of his hold. 

“I-I should get going...” Ladybug sinks into the water a little too far, quickly wiping the water away from her face as she lifts her yo-yo above the surface.

“Ladybug -” Chat helplessly watches as her yo-yo zips through the air towards the nearest building. She glances fleetingly at Chat, his hair less puffy and darker due to it being wet. His cheeks are a little pink, his eyes pleading. She feels her heart clench, but she tugs on her yo-yo readying to leave.

“I’ll text you later Chat,” She whispers, being lifted from the water seconds later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in all actuality, the first version of this chapter, I had Ladybug and Chat kiss. Howeeevvveeeerrrr I decided to change it XD I seriously am very cruel. But! I will share with you what I originally had here:
> 
> Ladybug’s breath gets caught in her throat when Chat leans in and captures her lips with his. Ladybug doesn’t know how to react, she knew it was coming yet did nothing to stop it. But now that it’s actually happening, she doesn’t know whether she wants to pull the cat closer or push him away. She loves Adrien! Not Chat.  
> “Stop thinking,” Chat demands suddenly after breaking the kiss momentarily, his voice low and breathy. His lips press against hers again a few seconds later, more sure of what he’s doing than the first time. Ladybug knows she might regret this but she decides to listen to the cat for once. Chat’s practically overjoyed when he feels his Lady tentatively kiss him back, Hawkmoth’s lair suddenly in his stomach.  
> Chat slides his hands from his Lady’s head down to her waist, pulling them closer, making it harder for the both of them to stay afloat. Chat trails his claws down her sides, gripping at her hips and pulling her flush against him. Ladybug lets out a gasp, and Chat takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance, Ladybug being too stubborn to simply hand it over to the cat. Despite the cold waters of the river, Ladybug’s skin feels as though it’s on fire. She entangles her hands into the cat’s messy hair, water coming up to about her ears as she struggles to stay above it. Chat reluctantly slides one of his hands off his Lady to grab his baton, extending it down until he feels it touch the bottom of the river. He starts pushing towards one of the sides, Ladybug giggling against his lips at the situation.  
> “This is what happens when you stop thinking,” she has to tease him.  
> “I think the positives outweigh the negatives,” Chat replies, his tone betraying that he doesn’t want to talk right now. He captures her lips in another kiss, taking the time to nibble and pull at her bottom lip.
> 
> You're welcome ^^ Until tomorrow. Also I want to apologize for my crappy fluff writing. I'm not really good at these scenes and I'm trying to get bet I promise! Also, a friend pointed out that I used "Ra" in my writing. This is only because I don't like putting God's name in vain (I'm not necessarily Catholic though...) Anywho, for those of you who don't know, Ra is the Egyptian god of the sun.
> 
> Loves~~


	11. 6 Days until the Masquerade Ball

Marinette rifles through the fabric on her desk, getting a feel for the material. She decided to go with silk, after sketching a few designs for her gown for the ball. Cotton would probably feel more comfortable, but for the dress she wants to make, silk would be the better choice. Silk went better with lace in Marinette’s opinion. A ding from Marinette’s phone has her turning her attention away from the sketch. Her breath hitches at seeing who the text is from her hands a little shaky as she unlocks her phone. 

**Good evening My Lady.** Marinette lets out a small sigh of relief.  _ He seems to be acting normal. _

**Good evening Chaton.** She types quickly, sending it. After a second, three little dots signal Chat typing his response.

**What are you up to this fine night?**

**Starting the base for my gown.**

**Can I see? ;)** Marinette chuckles, deciding it wouldn’t be so bad to send him a sneak peek. She moves away all the red silk, spreading out the black lace across her desk. She angles her camera to snap a picture, surveying it with a smile. Chat’s response is pretty much immediate.  **Black Lace? That’s sexy. Wanna know what else is sexy?** Marinette hesitates answering, hoping Chat wasn’t going to send her anything lewd.

**What?** Marinette flips her phone over, anxiously waiting for his response. She moves the fabric back to the organization she had it in before, putting a few pins in here and there. It’s only a few more seconds until she hears two distinct dings from her phone. Taking a small breath she flips over her phone, opening up the message to see a photo of Chat. But not just any photo of Chat. Oh no. Of course not. It is of Chat holding a small Ladybug figurine to his chest, his bare chest. Marinette’s face flushes at how absolutely ripped he looks. She gulps, reading the text accompanying the ‘sexy’ photo. 

**THIS is sexy.** Marinette lets out in a shaky chuckle, channeling some of her Ladybug courage before typing out her response.

**That figurine sure is sexy. Where’d you get it?**

**Not as good as the real thing. I had this one specially made.** Marinette covers her face with one hand, holding in a girly embarrassed squeak.  _ How can Chat say things like that!?  _ She thinks, taking another deep breath before responding.

**You got that right! The figurine doesn’t do my muscles any justice.**

**What muscles?** Marinette gaps at the question, a little offended. Chat knows how strong she is! He’s just pushing her buttons now. She turns in her swivel chair, her back now to her pink bulletin board. She flips her camera around, raising her arm and flexing. She makes sure her face isn’t in the photo before she takes it and presses send.

**THOSE muscles. The ones I can totally dominate you with.**

**Woooow. I’m impressed *sarcasm* However you would not be able to dominate me. Though it does sound kinky ;D** Marinette almost screams, her face a bright red as she slams her phone down on her desk. She did kind of walk into that on her own but how is she supposed to respond!? She didn’t mean it like that. Marinette groans, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his response yet strangely elated at the same time. She side glances at her phone, slowly turning it back over. Her fingers hover over the keyboard as she debates her reply.

**But I have already, don’t you remember kitty? My big ol’ muscles defeated yours yesterday.** Marinette’s surprised to hear two dings, signifying a picture. She chuckles a little. The picture is, of course, Chat flexing his semi-tan muscles, his face cropped out . 

**Neither of us won yesterday! And besides, if I was actually trying, my amazing muscles would totally beat your dainty ones.** Marinette bristles at this, insulted yet again.

**You’re really pushing it now Chat. The next time I see you, I’m going to prove just how non-dainty my muscles are.**

**Bring it. Tomorrow. Eiffel Tower. 10 o’clock.** Marinette pauses, her nose crinkling as she forces herself to think about this before she agrees. He could try kissing her again, and if that happens, she might allow it. No. No! She likes Adrien... Doesn’t she?

**Fine. I’ll be there.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter is short. Please don't be mad! I promise the next chapter will be longer (when I actually finish writing it...) Anywho, probably after tomorrow I might be taking a little longer to post, just because I had everything else written up until... well the next chapter. I'm still in the process of writing it actually. So, just as a forewarning the updates might slow down a little. I'll try to be quick with them, but I like rereading what I have just before I post it just to make sure there's no mistakes and I like what's in it. Alright, sorry for the long endnote. Until tomorrow~
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~


	12. 5 Days until the Masquerade Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! So I want to apologize off the bat for not posting yesterday. Some personal stuff came up, so I'm really sorry! But it's here now, so please don't be mad. I hope you like this chapter ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Loves~~

“Marinette!” Mari turns at the sound of her name, a wide smile across her face.

“Hey Alya,” she greets her friend, receiving a hug from the other. Alya pulls back from the embrace with a grin to match Marinette’s.

“You’re free tonight right?” Alya asks, linking their arms together and pulling them both in the direction of their class. Marinette hesitates, technically she’s free tonight. But she has her ‘date’ with Chat at 10 tonight.  _ Wait! It’s not a date! Not even close.  _ Marinette shakes her head to rid the thoughts. Alya jerks Marinette back from her thoughts, impatiently waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, I’m free. Why?” Alya whoops, clapping her hands.

“Awesome. We’re going dress shopping!” Marinette stops in her tracks, putting her hands on Alya’s shoulders to make sure they face one another.

“Alya... I told you already. I have stuff to do that night. I can’t go.” Alya rolls her eyes, removing Marinette’s hands from her shoulders. She narrows her eyes at Marinette, clearly not believing in her friend’s words.

“We both know that’s bullcrap girl. You’re going!” Marinette wants to pull her own hair out in frustration. Alya being the reporter she is can get very persistent with something she wants and can be annoyingly convincing. But she cannot go to the ball as two people, she’s watched enough movies to know what always happens. She’s needed there as Ladybug, Marinette cannot attend.

“Alya please. Try to understand. I told you what happened the last time I went to a dance. And while I really want to go to not only support you but Ladybug and Chat Noir, I just... I can’t. I still haven’t gotten over what Chloe did to me. I feel as though she will probably repeat her actions and I can’t stand that embarrassment happening again. Please try to understand.” Alya gives Marinette an apologetic look, guilt flashing through her eyes.

“I’m sorry girl. At least help me pick out a dress?” Marinette smiles warmly at her best friend, trapping her in another hug. Alya relaxes into the hug, squeezing Marinette a little too tightly.

“Of course Alya, I’d love to help.” They embrace for a little longer before they pull apart at the sound of the bell.

“Awesome. We’ll go right after school. Now let’s get to class! We’re late!” Marinette laughs as they both race up the steps to their classroom.

Alya urgently drags Marinette out of school the minute it ends. She can’t help but laugh at Alya’s antics, allowing herself to be pulled towards the shops. Alya types furiously away on her phone, probably to her boyfriend and mother. Alya’s mom knew some of the best places to shop for dresses, she even introduced Marinette to one of the best fabric stores in the city. Alya pulls Marinette into one of their favorite dress shops, a popular song blasting through the speakers, the lights bright to show off the dresses. A worker greets them as they step round the three manikins that are the centerpiece when you first walk in.

The two friends make their way in and out of the color coordinated isles of dresses, briefly glancing at the ones hanging on the walls. Marinette tells Alya she’d probably look better in either a purple or blue, so they try staying near those colored dresses. However most of the dresses both girls turn their noses up at for being either too revealing or having too many ‘tacky’ jewels. Alya chooses one dark blue dress with a plunging neckline and puffed out skirt. Marinette chooses a few purple dresses that look similar to that one. 

After about half an hour of goofing around, the girls head to the dressing room so Alya can try out the fifteen dresses they’ve picked out for her. Marinette takes a seat in the chair across from the room where Alya’s changing in, deciding she should probably text her mom and tell her how everything’s going. Her heart quickens a little at realizing she has a message from her kitty.

**Missing you.** Marinette’s heart swells at the text, opening the image that is attached to it. It’s of the Ladybug figurine sitting next to a Chat Noir figurine, leaning on each other. Marinette lets out a little chuckle, glancing up from her phone to look at Alya’s changing room door before quickly typing out a response.

**Silly kitty, I’m seeing you later tonight.** Alya emerges in the first gown she picked out, a frown marring her features. Marinette quickly locks her phone, gesturing for Alya to turn around in the gown. Alya looks stiff trying to move around in the dark blue mermaid dress, almost tripping over the gown. Her breasts were barely held in the very tight sweetheart neckline, which makes Alya very uncomfortable with how it looks in the mirror. The two friends looks at each other with the same disappointed look, and after a few disagreeing words Alya disappears back in the room to change into another dress. 

**I know, but that doesn’t mean I don’t miss you.**

**Oh Chaton, you’ll see me soon.** Alya comes out in another dark blue dress, however this one is almost puffier than a ball gown, a scooping neckline lined with small circle jewels. Alya pats down on the poofs, her face one mirroring amusement. Marinette turns it down immediately, shooing her friend back into the room.

**I know :) So, what are you up to My Lady?** Alya throws the poofy dress over the top of the door, it’s poofs flying up in strange angles before landing at Marinette’s feet. The material is scratchy against Marinette’s legs as she bends down to pick it up, yelling at Alya for throwing the dress. She hands it off to one of the workers with an apology, before sitting back down in her spot.

**I’m helping my friend pick out a dress for the ball.** Marinette looks up just in time for Alya to walk out of the room proudly, in a dark purple A-line dress with a high neck decorated in lace. Marinette coos, standing to inspect the stitch work, jotting down mental notes for her own gown. Alya energetically lifts up the layered skirt, twirling around with a giggle. Alya wiggles her brows at Marinette, both of them knowing this was certainly a dress for the top three.

**You should try on some dresses as well!** Marinette rolls her eyes. She did suggest to the cat that she’d be making her own dress... right?

**I don’t have the need too. I’m making my own dress.** Alya creaks open the door, sticking one bare tanned leg out the door. Marinette laughs as Alya peeks her head around the door with a sly smile. Marinette laughs louder when Alya winks, fully opening the door to reveal an amazingly form fitting light blue dress with off the shoulder straps and a slit all the way up to Alya’s thigh. Marinette chokes out the word; scandalous. Alya throws a hanger at her before slamming the door.

**I know, but that doesn’t mean you can’t try on some dresses. Could be fun.** Marinette ponders the idea for a moment, trying on some dresses might not be that bad of an idea. It can help her see which style she prefers on herself and possibly modifications she can make to her own dress. She looks back at her phone to type a response, noticing Chat has sent another text.  **And you could take pictures to send to me ;D**

Marinette scoffs, dropping her phone onto her small pile of things just as Alya emerges in another dress. Marinette gets up again, grabbing Alya’s hand and leading her back through the isles of dresses. Marinette doesn’t tell Alya why she’s doing this, only that she was looking for either a pink or red dress. After about half an hour of searching, they had picked out four dresses for  Marinette to try. There was one pink one, one black one, and two red ones. Marinette had refused wanting to try on black, but Alya being Alya, refused to put it back. Marinette drapes the dresses over her arm, grabbing her phone on the way to a changing room right across from Alya’s. Trying to push down a bundle of nerves twisting in her stomach, Marinette stripes off her clothes, taking the pink gown from it’s hanger. 

Adrien waits very impatiently for Ladybug to respond. Had he pushed it too far? Should he not have said anything? Plagg did warn him yesterday over a roll of Camembert, that if he pushes to far there’s a chance he could ruin it. Being homeschooled all his life - despite the past year or so of going to public school - he still has trouble interacting. He doesn’t really know which lines he can and cannot cross. A mixture of relief, fear, and excitement pass through him when his phone vibrates against the metal of his desk.

**Alright, I have four dresses. The first one is my choice, but I don’t like how it looks on me.** Attached to the text is Ladybug in a light pink dress, a thick pink belt around her waist with a big golden heart buckle. She held up one side of the ruffled skirt in her fingers to show her different bare feet. Her face is carefully angled out of the picture but it’s cut off high enough where Adrien can see a straight across neckline.

**I don’t like it on you either, doesn’t show off your curves.** Adrien types honestly. The dress itself isn’t bad, but it just doesn’t look right on his Lady. She needs something more fitting, possibly silky and less poofy.

**These next three my friend picked out and refused to let me put them back so... don’t laugh.**

**Why, I would never laugh at you Bugaboo!**

**Right... Give me your honest opinion. I might take some ideas from these dresses and add them to my own. Here’s the second one.** Adrien clicks open the picture, a small smile forming across his face. This dress is a bright candy red, with flower lace spaghetti straps holding up a high sweetheart. Flower designs decorate the tight wait down to the overlapping seam. The skirt’s hem is also decorated with the same flower lace, but it barely covers her bottom half. Adrien can tell how self conscious it makes her feel by the way Ladybug tried holding down the edge of the skirt. Her legs look incredibly long in the dress, and silky smooth. Even with the fairly poor quality of the picture he can spot small freckles on her thighs. He wishes he was there with her right now. However much he liked the dress on her though, he wouldn’t want anyone else to see her in it. He’d get too jealous that everyone else can see that much skin. 

**I like the color and the lace straps. But it’s a little too revealing. I think that dress isn’t very suitable for a ball.**

**I figured. It’s way too short for my liking, but my friend insisted I try it.**

**Well it certainly looks ravishing on you.** Adrien paces anxiously around his room for the next five minutes waiting for his reply. He know Ladybug is probably changing, but he’s impatiently. He wonders what color she’ll try next. He hops it’s another red one, however he’d absolutely love to see her in black. Reason being is because it reminds him of, well, himself. It’s his color. To see her in his color might possibly be the end of him.

Adrien dives for his phone at the buzz. He unlocks it quickly, his eyes taking in the next red dress. He’s slightly disappointed by the color, but likes the bright white flower detail and floor length skirt. He also very much appreciates the scooped neckline. However he hates the puffy shoulders. Overall, the dress is elegant but it just isn’t... Ladybug.

**So, thoughts?**

**I like everything but the shoulders. I really don’t think it’s a YOU dress though.**

**A ‘YOU dress’?** Adrien furrows his brows in thought. What does he think is a Ladybug dress? He hasn’t really put much thought into it before. Most of the time he thought into it before. Most of the time he thought of seeing her at the ball it was, blurry. The only true things clear were the sensations... 

**It’s alright Chat. I do have one more dress though, give me a second.**

Adrien rests his phone on his desk, taking a seat in his spinny chair. What does he want to see her in? Probably a red and black dress, something that flowed around her. A dress that is breathable yet form fitting. A dress that he could easily hike up her legs. A dress that showed a good amount of her breasts, but not so much. A dress that could be maneuvered with little fuss. He shakes his head to rid the fantasy, shifting in his chair. Adrien grabs his phone right as it signals he got a message. His face flushes as a hot spark of pleasure goes straight down to his groin. It’s neckline is shockingly low, the sides of the dress to show the skin of her waist. It has long laced sleeves that go to her palms. The skirt travels down to the floor with, from what Adrien can see, a short lace train. 

**Wow My Lady. You look absolutely ravishing in black.**

**Really? I’ve never truly liked seeing myself in black because I’m so pale.** Adrien lets out a small chuckle, not being able to believe it. Black looks perfect on her, like the color was made for her and her alone.

**Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder no? And I think you should wear more black, just in general.**

**Haha alright kitty, I’ll think about it.** Adrien grins at the text, imagining his Lady in his black suit. That would be the day, Ladybug in cat hears and leather.

**Are we still on for tonight?**

**Yes, be prepared to get your butt kicked.**

**I’m sorry. I don’t think that’s typed right. I think you meant to send; ‘Of course My Love, I’m prepared to get my butt kicked by the amazing devil in leather.’** Adrien laughs at his own text, able to imagine his Lady’s face as she reads it. Her nose would probably be scrunched as her lips pull into a small scowl. 

**Well you’re right about the ‘devil’ part. You’re so going to get it Chat. You won’t even know what hit you.**


End file.
